


Is There a Moonlight Up Ahead

by chamekke



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Seriously the flowers are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/pseuds/chamekke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man stood at the grave, his head bowed. Prequel episodefic for 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There a Moonlight Up Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/)**lifein1973** on 2010-04-09. Written after I spotted something intriguing in a screenshot from 2x08.

The man stood, his head bowed. He unwrapped the bouquet of flowers and spoke softly, affectionately.

"It's your favourite, Mum - carnations. 'Because they last.'"

Kneeling, he pushed the stems through the holes in the vase, then looked critically at the result and sighed.

"Sorry I'm a bit late this month, Mum... Dad. It's just - life's been busy. Complicated. I'm going undercover next week on a special operation. They've promised me a promotion if it goes well." He smiled. "If I make no mistakes."

He touched the stone tenderly. "I'll be back next month, promise. I won't forget.

"Love you forever."

* * *

  



End file.
